


The Founding of the Bad Dad Club

by RandyWrites



Category: Titans (Comics), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 17:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyWrites/pseuds/RandyWrites
Summary: snip from a tumblr prompt. a platonic rose & raven moment. might do more in the future. (only bumped up to a T rating for language)





	The Founding of the Bad Dad Club

Rose’s face split into a wide grin as she kicked off her shoes, letting out a laugh as she draped her legs across the younger teen’s lap.

“I’d say I showed the boy wonder a thing or two today, how ‘bout you?”

The empath gave her friend an amused grin. She tried biting the inside of her cheek to keep it in check.

“What about me?”

“C’mon, kid, I’m trying here. It’s taking all I’ve got.”

“And I imagine that must be torture,” Raven rolled her eyes.

“And I should know a thing or two about _that_-”

“Is there some kind of point you’re trying to make here, Rose?” she asked, finally shutting her book and raising her chin up in a challenge. There was a spark in the assassin’s eye as her grin grew again.

“I wanna ask you the same thing Jaybird asked me today. You know what he asked me?”

“I don’t really care-” Raven made an effort to push off Rose’s legs, one of which held fast in place.

“He said to me, ‘_Rose_’,” she paused, waiting for the empath to meet her eyes again before continuing, “‘_Why do I still like you, knowing you’re a giant asshole_?’”

They sat a moment in silence, each waiting for the other to speak. Raven was the first to break it, gently shaking her head and gesturing with her hand.

“_And you said_…?”

“No, no,” Rose wagged a finger, pointing it at her, “I wanna hear what you have to say to that first.”

Raven rolled her eyes again, taking in a breath to puff up her cheeks and slowly releasing it.

“I don’t know,” she shrugged, “Maybe it’s because you like looking into a mirror.”

Rose’s eye widened in shock for a moment, her grin finally dropping completely. She could feel a tightening in her gut and something was there, reflected in Raven’s eyes, that told her she felt all of those shifts too.

And all too quickly, she began chuckling, a slow sound that built louder until it was an outright cackle.

“_God_, that’s way better than the quip _I_ gave him. Holy sh-”

“You’re quick on your feet, Ro’. You don’t need to be quick with your mouth,” Dick interrupted. The girls turned, Rose lifting her hand to deftly catch the water bottle he had thrown her way.

“Wit comes with experience. Of which, you _all_ have very little-”

“_More training, new Titans need_,” Rose said mockingly in her best Yoda impression. Raven laughed along with her and Dick only smiled indulgently.

“For the record, though,” he said, leveling a serious look at each of them, “None of you guys are assholes.”

“Seriously _fucked up_, but not _assholes_, right?” Rose shrugged, “I’ll take that.”


End file.
